The present invention relates to a stage-by-stage tightness-adjustable hair clip structure which can be opened at one single end or at both ends. The tightness of the hair clip can be adjusted stage by stage according to the amount of a user's hair.
Most of the conventional hair clips are composed of a base plate, a leaf spring and a clip plate. Such hair clips are openable at one end rather than at both ends.
The earliest hair clip pertains to a one-stage hair clip which cannot be adjusted in tightness so that a user with less hair or more hair can hardly suitably use such hair clip. A multi-stage hair clip has been developed to solve this problem. However, such hair clip can be only opened at one end rather than at both ends.
Moreover, it is known that the consumers include right-handed users and left-handed users which use the hair clip by different way. The existing hair clips are all designed for the right-handed users, while the requirement of the left-handed users is always neglected. In addition, due to the limitation of the opening direction of the hair clip, the conventional hair clips are equipped with decorative articles in one single direction. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a hair clip which can be opened at both ends so that the requirements of both the right-handed users and left-handed users can be satisfied.